


If Reality Could Be So Sweet

by Sammichbot



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Hatchworth Has a Crush, M/M, One Shot, SPG Shipping, Sandwiches, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammichbot/pseuds/Sammichbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average morning at Walter Manor takes a not so average turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Reality Could Be So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a crack at my favorite shippy ship of SPG!
> 
> Pairing: Spineworth
> 
> Rating: I’m not sure how to rate this…maybe on the PG – PG13 side?
> 
> Thanks for Reading!

The halls of Walter Manor had been particularly quiet that day. There was only the faint buzzing of wires as they pumped electricity through the walls and into the various objects that were plugged in, and even some that were not currently plugged in. The only sound came from the kitchen, where the orange moustached automaton had been standing busy at the counter producing a fair number of sandwiches.

Taking a step back from the countertop, Hatchworth stretched and looked over his work. Yes, these would do just fine. He smiled and pulled off his hat to fan off his slightly warmed chassis; his absent hat revealing his open metal skull cavity full to the brim of whirring and buzzing mechanics.

He set up his matter reactor and he carefully scooped up his mighty pile of sandwiches before letting them be taken far away to a rift that was nowhere in the neighborhood of this universe. Those would be kept safe and would be ready whenever there was a dire need for sandwiches. It was always best to be prepared. You never did actually know.

Rolling up his sleeves he gathered the items needed to start on a new sandwich mountain when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from down the hallway. He snatched his hat up and reattached it to his head knowing full well that others didn’t necessarily like to see his brain mechanics buzzing and ringing that early in the morning.

He went right back to work and didn’t even notice when the much taller titanium automaton entered with a newspaper held under his arm. Or at least he liked to pretend he didn’t notice.

“Well, good morning Hatchworth.” The Spine greeted as he crossed the kitchen and headed to the coffee machine. Earlier that week the coffee machine, affectionately named Suzanne, had a falling out with The Spine, but was apparently happy to produce some coffee for the tall robot today. They must have settled their differences sometime over the course of the week. Hatchworth thought that was very good of them.

“Hello, The Spine.” Hatchworth responded right back at him. “It is, a morning that is. very good.”

The Spine chuckled at the bronze plated robot as he took the coffee cup from Suzanne and took a sip of the black liquid. While it was impossible for any of the robots to eat or drink for the benefit of nutrients, The Spine had started taking a liking to drinking coffee in the morning in order to help maintain his internal temperature when the weather began to take a turn for the cold.

“What are you workin’ on there?” He asked gesturing to the piles of bread and lettuce.

“Oh. Well. I am working on dinner for approximately, thirty two days from today. It will be a very dark day, but all will be well with these.” He said as he held up a few glow sticks that he shoved into a rogue pita bread halve.

The spine cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Well that is very…considerate, of you.”

“I, like to be helpful.” Hatchworth responded as he felt his boiler begin to warm as it rattled near his core.

Staring at the moustached robot, The Spine placed his cup on the counter with his forgotten newspaper and took a few steps closer until he was standing just a few inches from Hatchworth.

“You usually are…” He began, slowly putting a hand on Hatchworth’s shoulder “…very helpful Hatchy.”

Hatchworth electricity as it surged from his core and all across his chassis until it settled again; leaving him feeling like he was watching a thousand butterflies, very much like the kind that came to the flowers that grew around the manor.

“Yes. Well. I do try. I like to be, helpful to both you, and Rabbit, and everyone else.” He managed out as his head started to whir from under his hat. He turned back to the counter but was stopped as the Spine took the pieces of bread from him and tossed them away.

Hatchworth was taken back as the Spine grabbed him and twisted him until his back was to the counter and The Spine was positioned just so in front of him.

“Well, I can…personally agree that you are,” He murmured as Hatchworth felt his machinations working to keep his temperature levels under control. “…Quite helpful. To Rabbit…the others…and myself.”

“The Spine. What are, you doing?” Hatchworth peeped out as a sly grin played over the Spine’s black lips.  
“Well Hatchy, I just thought I would show you how…appreciative I am over the things you do.”

Hatchworth gulped.

“Y’see…I notice all the little things you do. The way you make those mighty fine mountains of sandwiches, the way you can serve em’ with flare and good old fashion kindness…The way you build those hatches in the places we honestly didn’t think we even needed them…” He leaned closer until he was right next to the other robot’s audio sensor. “I even notice the way you happen to look at me…”

“The. What.” He blinked as steam puffed quickly out of his stovepipe with a slight whistling sound, proving the truth in the other’s words. He was paralyzed as the Spine moved closer to him, almost pressing their chassis together as he reached up and tilted Hatchworth’s chin up.

“Y’know…the way you look at me. I notice how you stare when I first come out of stasis. The way your mouth kinda’ hangs a bit when I stretch out my body to get the ol’ electricity pumping. I notice the way you can’t take your eyes off of me when I tune up my guitar and voice, even at the neglect of tuning your own bass. All those little glances and looks as you try to ignore me.” He breathed, lower. “I notice it all.”

Hatchworth’s mouth hung open a bit at the joint as he nodded dumbly, admitting his guilt. There wasn’t much he could do, all the while noticing how his temperature began to go up, a steady cloud of steam was now being produced from his smokestack.

The Spine chuckled and pulled off his hat, setting it down on the counter behind Hatchworth.

“Do you. Wish to punish me, for my actions.” Hatchworth stuttered.

“Well, that depends.” The Spine began. “D’ya want me to?”

“Yes.” Hatchworth wasted no time in replying to the Spine’s inquiry.

The Spine smirked and pushed closer until they, their bodies, their lips, became one. And in that moment, Hatchworth could have sworn that he felt the same electricity that sparked through his chest charging through The Spine’s as well. His arms rose up to loop around The Spine’s neck as he allowed himself to be lost in the cool titanium of the other’s body.

-

Hatchworth left out of a doorway, closing the large steel door behind him with a clang followed sounds of pistons locking said door. He didn’t even have a moment before the sound of clacking alerted him to the other automaton that was practically skipping down the hallway.

“W-w-well HELLO, Hatchworth!” Rabbit said as she made her way over. A large sleeping bag length burrito was slung over her shoulder. It was a bit deflated as it was losing bits of sour cream and tomatoes as it was dragged down the hall.

“Hello, Rabbit. It is morning.” He said, his spectacles slipping a bit on his nose as he looked slightly down. There was a glint of disappointment and shame in his eyes, but it was lost on the older robot as she tried not to drop her burrito. She glanced up and noticed the door that Hatchworth emerged from and grinned widely.

“Oh-hoho! Takin’ a visit to the ol’ Room of Holograms I-I see! Pretending is a-a-a-always fun!” She laughed.

“Yes, Rabbit.” Hatchworth started, a sad smile was soon forced out. “It is. Always nice, to make believe.”


End file.
